


Best Partner

by riyancyy777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: God Eater Paro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyancyy777/pseuds/riyancyy777
Summary: 就是……God Eater Paro。想了好久了忍不住了。其他直接看吧不多说了。





	1. Chapter 1

序章

 

_他也许会死……_

 

Keith听得到屋外徘徊着的荒神脚步声，和它们饥肠辘辘的咕噜。他往橱柜的角落里面缩了缩，小小的身体忍不住发抖，于是他用力抱紧了怀中的小刀，哪怕坚硬的边缘硌得他肋骨生痛。

那群荒神来袭击外围居住区时，他本应该和其他小孩一起跟着老师一起去避难。但是他中途折返回到了寄养所，为了取回怀中这把从小跟在自己身边的小刀。已经过世的父亲说这是母亲留给他的东西，是他唯一能和母亲关联起来的线索。无论如何都不想弄丢，更不用说被荒神吞下肚子了。

而现在，荒神们不只能吞了他的刀，还附赠一个没什么肉的小孩。

他在寄养所找到自己的宝物时，整栋房子外已经被那些凶恶的荒神包围了。逃不出去就只能藏起来，但应该也藏不了多久，寄养所这种脆弱的外墙对于荒神来说和纸糊的没差别。迟早，那群饥肠辘辘的荒神会找到他们的美餐的。

 

_不会有人来救他的……_

 

寄养所的其他孩子，还有老师都不喜欢他，因为他总是容易发脾气，惹麻烦。也许他们根本就不会发现少了他这么一个人。

男孩垂下头，颤抖着呼了口气，随后轻轻解开了了包裹着刀刃的布条，手指摸着刀柄上的两者奇异记号的晶石，接着又摸到了刀刃边缘，锋利的刃口很快在指腹上留下了细小的血痕。

他含住了流血的手指，心想着他是不是至少能用这把小刀和荒神战斗一番。至少不能毫无反抗地就被吃掉。

 

_战斗……_

_如果他是个神机使就好了……这样他至少能战斗……_

 

前不久附近的加里森支部来采集过他们这群小孩的血样，说回去做分析，会筛选出下一批神机适格者进行培训。他都还没机会知道自己的基因是否适合成为一个神机使。当然，现在这些都不重要了……不管适格不适格，他都没这个机会了。

Keith再次深呼气了一次，双手紧紧握住了小刀的柄部。他能听到荒神已经弄碎了一面墙壁，走进了室内。

但随后，屋外更加嘈杂的声音盖过了一切。

他听到了战斗的声音，刀刃与肉块碰撞的钝响，荒神凄厉的哀嚎和愤怒的吼叫，然后，最重要的，一个男人的呼叫声。因为周围的嘈杂声响听得并不清楚，但是模模糊糊能听到几个词——“孩子”，“你在哪？”

那应该是在找他，是救援者，而且是神机使！

他慌张地抬起头，忘记了自己正缩在一个狭小的橱柜里面。头顶咚的一声撞到了柜子的顶板。他忍不住痛呼一声。

这是个非常错误的举动，意识到这一点再捂住自己的嘴时，已经太晚了。听觉灵敏的荒神不会漏过这些声响，那头闯入了寄养所的荒神立刻朝他所在的地方爬了来，脚步声越来越响，越来越急促。

 

继续躲在柜子里面也只是坐以待毙——男孩这么判断之后，一脚踢开了橱门翻滚了出去。奔到了窗户旁边朝外面大吼了起来。

“我在这里——！”

通过窗口，他看到了那个来找他的神机使。高挑而结实的个子，一头乌黑短发，一身深色战斗服，外套夹克的背部印着加里森的徽章，拿着与他身高完全不成比例的巨大神机，黑色的刀刃闪闪发光，正把几头恶鬼之尾扫翻在地。在听到他声音的那一刻，那个高大的男人就转身抬头看向了他，脸上露出了松一口气的微笑，然后也朝他方向跑了过来。

 

“——跳下来，我会接住你！”那名神机使边跑边向他挥手喊道。

 

这的确是最快的逃离的方式。但3楼的高度对一个小孩子来说毕竟不是说跳就跳的高度。Keith扒着窗栏，犹豫了。

而在他犹豫的档口，那头发现了他的金刚从房间另一头破墙而入，停在了他身后。Keith一转身就看到张巨大丑陋的猴脸。巨猿一般的中型荒神——金刚。它的面部扭曲起来，朝Keith发出了威吓的吼叫。恶臭的口气和震耳欲聋的叫声让Keith下意识闭上眼睛，几乎腿软。他已经退无可退，背部贴紧着窗框，小刀握在身前，但是那根本不可能对那么巨大的荒神造成什么伤害。爬窗跳出去似乎是唯一的选项，但是他怀疑只要自己一露出后背，那只荒神就会立刻扑上来撕碎他。

 

_那个神机使也来不及救他，他一开始就不应该抱有期望。他人生一直就是这样，那些希望的光芒从来不曾照向自己。_

Keith被绝望的情绪笼罩，握着刀的手放了下来，身体沿着墙壁滑坐到了地上。看向了眼前的荒神，不知为何那头怪物没有再进一步接近自己。

_要吃就趁现在吧，反正以后的日子也不会好起来……_

 

“闭上眼睛，捂住耳朵！！”男人的声音从窗户下方传来，再次打断Keith的思绪。

他都没来得及细想那话的内容，只是条件反射地照做了。然后他感觉到什么东西被从窗口扔了进来，在地上弹了一下后，嗡地一声炸开了。

刺耳的蜂鸣声和隔着眼皮都能感觉到的强光充斥了整个房间。荒神可能发出了什么惨叫声，但是Keith几乎连自己的尖叫都听不到了。

接着，一个人从窗口翻了进来。即使努力睁开眼睛，Keith视线里也满是光斑，和模糊的动态人影。

只可能是那个神机使——他急速跑向被眩晕弹镇住而动弹不得的荒神，手起刀落，神机的刀刃刺入了金刚的脸中，一直没到刀柄。

 

荒神应该是不会再叫了，但是Keith的耳鸣仍然没有结束。他能看到那个高大的男人抽出武器，甩了甩上面的血迹后就走近他，嘴巴一张一合似乎在说什么，但是一个字都听不清。

年轻的神机使也发现了这点，脸上露出了抱歉的神情，然后直接伸手把他整个人抱了起来，看了看窗口外面。Keith猜到了他的打算，立刻双手环住了他的脖子。男人似乎是赞许地点点头，接着就跃出了窗口。

失重感让Keith觉得内脏都揪了起来，但他咬紧牙关没有再喊叫出来。

着地后，神机使把他放了下来，但是没有握着武器的手还是扶着他肩膀，支撑着他，像是怕他随时会脚软摔倒似得。Keith有些赌气地后退一步，挣开了对方的手，嘴硬地说了句“我没事”。如果声音没那么发抖的话就更像一回事了。

耳鸣渐渐退去，眼睛里面的光斑也变少了之后，Keith才抬头看向自己的救命恩人。一张俊朗而年轻的脸近在眼前，沾着好些荒神的血迹，却不能掩盖住他脸上几乎会发光的笑容。

“是吗？没事就好！”男人放心地说道，然后别开视线，不自在地挠了挠脸，“抱歉，本来不应该在像你这样的小孩子身边引爆眩晕弹的，天知道会对你的眼睛和耳朵造成什么伤害……真的很抱歉，但是当时赶不及，又没其他办法……带你回去后得好好做一下医学检查了。”

Keith眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己没跟上对方的思路。在小命差点要丢的时候还在乎眼睛耳朵什么的吗？

“……不管怎么样，先回避难所吧，这里不安全。”没有继续等Keith回答，神机使做出了下一步计划。他站直身体，把巨大的神机扛到了肩膀上——就好像那只是一根球棍似的——环顾了周围，然后按了按耳边的通讯器，开始汇报通讯，“指挥官，我找到那个孩子了。现在准备回去。其他队员怎么样了…………好的，了解了…………明白了……不用担心，我很快就回去，会赶上的。”

等通讯结束，他放下手后，神机使脸上的表情变得严肃了起来，“坏消息，荒神几乎把这里都包围了，而且数量有增多趋势。为了保护已经被疏导到避难所里面的人，指挥官打算在5分钟内封锁避难所的大门。我得在大门关上之前把你送回去。”

“……！”Keith抬起头，瞪大眼睛看向他，然后立刻低下头，满是愧疚地捏紧了拳头，“他们现在就应该关闭好避难所！我……我自己跑出来的……根本就不值得，为了我这种……你一开始就不应该来找我……哇！”

“好了好了，抓紧我。”个子高大但声音却异常温柔的神机使打断了他语无伦次的话，俯身一把将他捞到了自己肩膀上，“相信我，我会把你送回去的。”

Keith知道自己比同龄人个子要瘦小一些，但是这样像只小猫似的被捞起来还是让他自尊心有点受创。他刚刚想发出抗议，神机使就突然跳跃起来。说是跳跃都不太准确，那几乎是像个炮弹一样弹射出去，他差点就咬到了自己舌头，脑子也一阵晕眩。

男人扛着他，还提着一把显然更加沉重的神机，一瞬间跳上了一栋3层高的建筑顶部。Keith这才想通刚才那个男人是如何爬上3楼的窗户的了。这种跳跃力根本就不是常人所能拥有的。

“没时间和那些荒神纠缠了，我们从高处抄个捷径吧。”刚才的跳跃甚至没有打乱神机使的一丝呼吸，男人轻松地说道，“会有点颠簸，就当坐过山车了。忍耐一下，如果想吐的话……”

“我才不会吐！！”虽然不知道过山车是什么，但Keith勉强来得及喊出最后一句嘴硬的话。因为等神机使再次开始移动跳跃时，他不得不一手牢牢抓紧对方的夹克衫，还有一只手拼命捣住了自己的嘴。不是为了阻止自己吐出来，而是要坚决阻断自己一切发出惊恐尖叫的可能性。

 

从空中走直线的确更快地接近了他们的目的地。只能在地面活动的恶鬼之尾和金刚在发现他们从头顶略过的时候也只能发出不甘的叫声，却没法攻击他们。

这样快速移动了几个街区后，Keith几乎都忘记了刚才的害怕和担心。但好景不长，再快要到达避难所的时候，他看到了空中漂浮着几个不详阴影，正朝他们急速接近。那就像是一个空中漂浮的蛋上嵌着一只大眼珠和一个女人像的奇妙组合，是一种常见也很危险的飞行系荒神——天使之卵。

“……当心后面！！”当其中一只女神之卵从背后飞过来时，男孩立刻出声提醒扛着他的神机使。

提醒可能是多余的，神机使应该早就发现了敌手，扛着他的左手收的更紧了，然后一个空中转身挥砍，荒神被劈成两半掉落在地后，神机使也带着男孩安稳着陆到一处废墟之上，然后抬头看了看包围在他们周围的另外10来只天使之卵。而废墟地下，也开始有几头金刚和恶鬼之尾追了过来。

“真不是时候……就差一点路了。”男人的语气失去了刚才的轻松，把快要滑下来的Keith往肩上推了推，“这里你得抓紧一点了……”

“放我下来，我只会妨碍你的行动……！”

“别说话。”年轻的神机使直接地否决了他的提议，跳向空中。这次直奔着挡路的怪物，纤长的刀刃划出一道锐利的圆弧，最高处的两只靠的很近的天使之卵被一齐劈开。然后神机使的身体在空中翻了一周，朝着他的第三个目标下坠，一剑刺进了荒神卵形的身体当中。然后神机使用已死的天使之卵做跳板，再次跃向了其他漂浮在空中的荒神。刀光一闪后，又是一头荒神变成了尸体。

第五头荒神似乎终于发现了他们不是那么简单的猎物，在被神机使的刀刃劈开前灵巧地后退了。劈了个空的神机使在空中失去了平衡，另一头荒神则趁机张开血盆大口咬了上来。男人仅仅来得及将神机的护盾展开，挡住了荒神的噬咬，但因为冲击而坠向了地面。着地前，他仅仅来得及改变一下姿势，扔掉了神机，双手把男孩瘦小的身体护在了怀中，然后背部重重地撞到了废墟瓦砾当中，掀起一阵烟尘，长刃型的神机则旋转着插进了不远处的地里。

烟尘散去前，Keith一个骨碌从保护他的神机使身上爬了起来，又害怕又担心地跪在了倒地不起的男人身边，查看他的情况。神机使咳了几声后，睁开了眼睛，第一句话却是在问他有没有受伤。

恐惧也好，困惑也好，恼怒也好，还有他搞不清楚的那种感觉，一齐涌了上来，让Keith突然就眼睛发酸。他用力闭上眼睛，阻止眼眶里的液体掉出来，然后大吼着把一切都发泄了出来：“我说过，一开始就不应该来找我！我不值得！你……你是个神机使，我只不过是个没用的小孩子！只会妨碍你，拖慢你的速度，还害你受伤！你、你应该……应该抛下我一个人……”一口气说道这里，男孩几乎喘不上气来，尾音带上了哽咽……

温暖宽大又粗糙的手掌此时抚上了他的额头，揉了揉他的前发，Keith瑟缩了一下，抬起头看向对方。

那个年轻的神机使已经撑起了上半身，嘴角微微翘着，展露着让人安心的微笑，但是他眼睛里面却有着一些不一样的光芒。

“……没错，我是个噬神者。”他说，手掌放下按在了keith的肩膀上，“所以我更加不能丢下任何无力战斗的人，不能让他们死在我面前……不会再有第二次……”男人最后的一段话轻不可闻，而且在说完之前，他就感觉到了周围空气的变化，一把推开了男孩，然后转过身，抬手挡住了从烟尘中冲过来的一头恶鬼之尾，手掌扒着荒神的血盆大口，僵持不下。

 

Keith被推开后在地上翻滚了一圈，然后抬头看到了这个危险的情势。他的脑子什么都来不及思考，身体已经本能地做出了反应。他怒吼着冲向了那头一心想要撕咬神机使的荒神，举起了手中的小刀，一把戳进了那头怪物的眼珠里。

怪物发出了凄惨的嚎叫，上身整个直立摇晃起来，连刀带人地把Keith甩向了一边。

这个举动连那个神机使都看呆了。不过看到男孩被甩出去后，他立刻回过神来，一脚把恶鬼之尾从身上踹开，然后迅速取回了自己的武器，同时护在了被摔在地上的男孩身前。

被刺瞎一只眼睛的荒神逃走了，但是更多的怪物却从烟尘中出现，围了过来。

 

“孩子？！还站的起来吗？”神机使的眼睛紧紧盯着周围荒神的举动，一边轻轻推了推身后的男孩，问道。

Keith费力地支起身体，把小刀插回腰带里，感觉浑身的骨头都好像被拆散再重新组装了一遍，但是他还是给了个没事的回复。然后他看了看周围凶神恶煞的一群怪物，再次忍不住感到绝望，“我说的吧，带着我只是累赘……”

“说什么呢！你刚刚救了我一命好吗！？过个几年，你大概能成为一个很了不起的噬神者！”男人背对着他，将长剑横在了身前，做出了战斗态势，但还是不忘夸奖他，“所以，别放弃。跟紧我身边，我们已经离避难所不远了，我会杀出一条路来。”

话音刚落，就有两头荒神攻击了过来。神机使也毫不犹豫的挥剑迎击，黑色刀刃和怪物的坚牙碰出了火花。但紧接着从神机柄部伸出的黑色物质形成了和荒神一样的血盆大口，咬下了敌人的一整张脸。男人看都没看倒地的恶鬼之尾，回旋着身体躲开了另一头金刚的重拳，反手一刀就砍断了它的手臂。浓的发黑的鲜血溅在了神机使身上，但丝毫么有影响他的动作，黑色的刀刃继续劈砍、撕裂了更多的怪物。

 

那种鬼神般犀利的战斗姿态深深地烙在了男孩的眼中，甚至让他忘记了呼吸。

 

然后他在视野的一角捕捉到了从空中袭来的怪物影子，刚想要出声提醒，一击锐利的枪响划破了空气。

本来正要袭击神机使的天使之卵被子弹贯穿，坠落在了正在战斗的神机使身后。接着又是几发枪响，包围着他们的荒神一一被击中要害。

 

Keith惊讶地开始寻找枪响的源头，好奇是谁来支援了，而保护着他的噬神者倒是先开心地喊出了声：“Adam！来的太是时候了！！”

“我待会再跟你算你擅自出击的帐！！门还有1分钟就关上了！快点，走这边！”不远处的高楼上方传来了另一个男人的喊声，“我来牵制这些家伙。”

“好的！拜托你了！”神机使抹了抹脸上的血迹，露出了耀眼的笑容，然后再一次一把捞起了Keith。往那名同伴所指示的方向跑去。

“那是谁？”Keith抬头看了眼那人所在的高处，看的不太清晰，只能看到一名扛着狙击枪型神机的噬神者，不慌不忙地一发又一发地放倒了一头又一头的荒神。

“是我搭档。”男人简单地回答道，脸上的笑容光芒四射得堪比刚才那个眩晕弹，然后补充了一句，“最好的搭档。”

 

Keith看着那张笑脸，一时说不出话。

 

又是一个起跳和降落后，他们终于到达了避难所门口。沉重的铁门已经开始缓缓降落。神机使冲刺跑进了门口，把Keith放了下来，嘱咐接应的护士好好检查一下这孩子的身体情况，然后连个道别也没有，就赶在铁门封闭前从底下的门缝里钻了出去。

 

“等一下！你刚才也受伤了吧！？还要去战斗吗？！”男孩看着离开的神机使背影，才想起来问。

回答他的只有避难所大门彻底关闭的轰隆声。

“别担心，孩子。他可是Shiro，不会有事的。”倒是一旁的护士小姐姐回答了他的问题。

“Shiro？”他眨了眨眼睛，重复了一遍那个名字。

“对，Takashi Shirogane，那可是我们支部的第一部队的王牌噬神者啊，你不知道吗？我还以为附近所有的小孩都知道这点呢？”年轻的护士一边用仪器检测着Keith的身体状态，一边介绍道。

“王牌？王牌为什么要来找我一个走丢的小鬼？”Keith还没有理解状况。印象当中，王牌不就是噬神者部队里面精英中的精英了吗？而找人和疏散这类工作一般都是普通的防卫队做的事情。

“嗯……没办法，Shiro就是这样的人嘛。之前听到你们老师说有一个孩子没跟上来后他就立刻跑出去找人了。Adam可是气得够呛。”护士小姐无奈地笑了起来，似乎对于这一类事情早就习以为常。

最终她做完了检查，收起了扫描仪器，替Keith擦了擦脸上的灰尘。“看起来没什么问题，就是一些皮肤擦伤，我待会给你涂个消毒水，然后就带你回去找你的老师和同学，好吗？”

“……我们还得再这里待多久？”Keith转头看向了被完全封闭的出口，仍不太放心地问道。

“等噬神者部队把外围的荒神群都击退后就可以了。放心吧，来，先跟我去医务室。”一边说，护士一边拉起来男孩手。

但是Keith挣了开来，固执地站在了避难所入口，“那他……我是说……Shiro，他之后还会回这里吗？我想等他回来，我还……还没谢过他。”

“他们在战斗之后会直接回基地里面，不会回这里的。”那名护士遗憾地摇摇头，然后微微一笑，“不过我可以给你带个口信？或者你也能等基地每个月末的开放日，到时候你可以申请去参观，运气好应该就能碰到他？”

 

“……是吗……那就……算了吧。”Keith叹了口气，对于能否申请到基地开放日的参观资格一事不报什么希望。

“那需要我带什么口信吗？”

“……不了……不用了。”他继续摇头，“只要告诉他，谢谢他救了我，就可以了……不过我想，他每天都能收到很多这样的话？”

“……嗯……差不多吧？”护士小姐歪了歪脑袋，没有否认。

Keith得到了这样的回答后，也就不再多说什么，跟着那名护士一起走向了避难所深处的医疗室里。

 

_……Shirogane……Shiro……_

男孩一边走，一边在心里默念着那个名字。

不可思议的，平常总是索绕在他脑中的那些愤怒，悲叹，迷茫…都在念出这个名字的时候，在他回想起Shiro战斗的身影的时候消失了。

 

_如果他能成为神机使就好了——那样他就能战斗……站在Shiro的身边战斗。_

 

“我要怎么样才能成为一个噬神者？我记得之前抽取过我们的血样？现在能知道结果了吗？”想到这些的时候，他一股脑地把自己的问题丢给了身边的护士小姐。

护士小姐有些应接不暇，然后挠了挠额角，“如果想知道的话，我倒是可以连上支部的数据库先帮你查一下检测结果？”

“可以吗？！”

“只要你别告诉别人。”

“恩！保密！！”

“好吧，那就在帮你处理伤口的时候顺便一起搜一下结果吧。”

“非常感谢！”

 

_他会成为一个噬神者的。成为像Shiro那样的噬神者。_

_然后，总有一天，Shiro那句最棒的搭档的称赞，会是给他的。_

 

Keith悄悄地握紧了拳头，第一次感觉到了希望的光。

 

 

———TBC？———


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于这篇paro的背景设定。  
> 使用的噬神者的世界观，时间上面应该是噬神者1代的游戏再往前推一点的时间节点，也就是……新型神机还没有实际生产出来的时间点。  
> 但是后面的剧情，我说不准，可能会一下子跳到游戏2代甚至3代的设定也说不定？不用在意细节。我甚至还是没想好如何处理外星人势力……如果后面想到再加而和前面产生情节矛盾的时候，就睁只眼闭只眼吧……毕竟……谁晓得能不能写到那个时候你说是吧？
> 
> 再然后，因为这两章的时间点，对于Shiro来说也是非常早期，大概也就是20岁左右时期，所以那个时候的他还相当年轻。所以会在Adam的脑中有这样那样的印象……希望……恩……你们觉得OOC的时候就当是我的问题吧。（难道还会是Shiro的问题吗？）

Adam知道，在加里森支部基地里有这么一种集体错觉，就是——Shirogane是个靠谱的，稳重的，思路清晰的人；知道自己在正在干什么和应该干什么；总是做出正确的决定，执行正确的行动，最终达成正确的结果。所以他才是精英中的精英所聚集的加里森第一部队里面的王牌。  
对此，如果给他机会的话，Adam会对每一个错觉都拍着桌子喊“反对！”，然后扔一堆证据到证人（？）的脸上。  
但从来没有这样的机会，而且拍桌子大喊和扔证物都不符合他平常的冷静形象，所以Adam只能把所有的吐槽默默憋在心里，然后在Shiro又擅自行动的时候默默地提起自己的神机，跟上去，默默地给他收拾烂摊子。

每一次都这样，这一次也这样。

他们本应该前往南面的防卫线解决那些不知道从哪里冒出来的荒神群，路上碰到了一队小孩，被防卫队引导前往避难所。但是一个老师在焦急地跟一名防卫队员解释有一个孩子走丢了，多半回去寄养所了。防卫队员决定先把大部队送去避难所后再做个别搜寻。但他们都知道这样来不及，荒神的入侵速度比他们想象的要快很多。  
于是，毫无悬念的，Shiro做出决定让防卫队继续他们的疏散任务，由他来找那个走丢的孩子，理由是他一个人行动更加迅速和灵活，就算遇到麻烦了撤离起来也方便。

防卫队几个队员捣蒜似的点头称是。丝毫没有用脑子思考这决策中的不合理之处。行动的灵活迅速与否和找人的效率毫无联系，要找人当然还是人多铺开了才找的快。而且，Shiro会在遇到麻烦时撤离？在还没找到那个走失的孩子的情况下？Adam还没天真到会相信这种天方夜谭。  
可就因为这是Shiro说的理由，大家就毫不怀疑了。你看，集体错觉又来了吧？  
对此，Adam除了叹气外毫无他法。“我和你一起过去吧。虽然那边应该只有一些杂鱼难不倒你。但要是带着个小孩撤离，多少不太方便……”他提起自己的神机，一如既往地做出了跟进的决定。  
“我没问题的。”Shiro摇摇头拒绝了他的提议，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你和Matt维持原计划去南面的防卫线，解决那边的荒神群。我解决这里的事情后很快和你们汇合。”  
Adam给Matt使了个眼色，要求他反对一下，但是刚进队不久的金发青年却对Shiro竖了竖拇指，满口答应了下来。这让他忍不住拍了拍自己脑门，责怪自己怎么就忘记了Matt也是Shirogane狂信者之一这件事。  
“那么那边就先拜托你们两个了。”Shiro在Adam说出任何反对之前，挥了挥手就扛起长剑往寄养所方向跑走了。  
等人走的没影后，Adam轻轻耸了下肩改变了决策。“没办法，那就先把南面的荒神解决后再看Shiro是不是需要支援吧。”  
“………哇，我以为你会生气…”Matt转过头，瞪大了眼睛意外地看向他的同伴。  
“生气有用吗？”他推了推眼镜，面无表情的反问。  
“……好吧……是真爱了……”金发的年轻人心虚地移开了视线。  
“真爱有用吗？”  
“…………你这就把天聊死了……”  
“别浪费时间了。走吧。”  
最后，Adam已经无心于没意义的话题，把自己的精神都集中到了任务中。  
毕竟，都搭档了1年多了，该习惯的早就习惯了，人的适应性就是这么可怕。

————

之后的战斗进行的很顺利。Shiro那边也汇报说找到了走失的孩子。不过之后指挥官给的时间限制就不怎么乐观了。  
“Matt，这里剩下的荒神不多了，你能一个人收拾掉它们吗？”Adam听完指挥官的指示后，停下攻击收起了神机，问他的同伴道。  
“呃，没问题吧……我想？不过你要去哪里？”Matt继续扫射着防卫墙外的荒神群，回答并反问。  
“支援Shiro去。”他简短地说出了目的，同时打开了电子地图，计算起最短的和对方汇合的路线。  
“你居然担心Shiro胜过担心我？！”金发青年回过头，一脸的难以置信。  
“…………再说一遍？”  
“…………啊！……呃……这话听起来好像不太对……”Matt自己也发现了这话歧义得叫人尴尬，顿了顿后重新解释了一遍，“我的意思是，Shiro是王牌，我就是个新来的菜鸟，但你却觉得应该丢下我，去支援Shiro？”  
“确切的说，我没在担心Shiro的战斗能力，当然也不担心你的——考虑到你再菜也是第一部队的一员，瘦死的骆驼比马大。”Adam扎心的评价引起了Matt一声抗议，但他只是推了推眼镜，毫不在意的继续说了下去，“但是Shiro得把他救的孩子在避难所关闭前送回去，也就是5分钟内，从他现在的位子用最快速度前往避难所也得要3分钟多，几乎没时间给他耽搁。如果被荒神围困了，哪怕是再垃圾的杂鱼，他都用得上一些支援。”  
“……对不起，我问了多余的问题，不应该质疑您的决策。请您不用在意我……”在一堆无懈可击的理由面前，Matt乖乖低下头认错。不知为何他想到了前不久一次和Shiro开玩笑，调侃他是大家心中的Mr.Right标准。结果Shiro却一本正经地指着Adam悄悄和他说，那位才是Mr.Right。他本来还以为Shiro是在秀恩爱，现在看来可能他真的就是想表达字面上的意思。  
几乎没等Matt把说完，Adam就留下一句“不行了就放信号弹”的话，随即离开，去和他的搭档汇合了。  
（*Mr. Right, 一般理解是意中人，理想伴侣的意思……但是从字面上解释也可以说是‘正确先生’）

 

到达预计汇合处的制高点时，他已经看到了陷入一群荒神包围中的搭档和那个需要救援的孩子。数量众多的怪物们当然无法对Shiro造成什么威胁，但也确实地拖住了他的脚步。  
没有多想，他架起了自己的战隼，瞄准镜头快速地瞄准了一头企图从背后接近Shiro的天使之卵，准星刚刚和荒神的独眼重合，他就扣下了扳机。都不需要确认是否击中，他就已经移开了枪口，对准了另外的一头荒神，继续扣动扳机和瞄准下一个的循环。  
荒神相继倒下了4,5头后，Shiro看向了他所在的方向，高扬的声音喊出了他的名字。瞄准镜头移动时经过了黑发神机使的脸，正流露着闪闪发光的笑容。看到那样的笑容的时候，Adam几乎只能无奈但又无法自控地也翘起嘴角。  
这大概就是他即使满腹牢骚，却每次每次都老老实实去跟进和支援自己搭档的根本原因了。  
“我待会再跟你算你擅自出击的帐！门还有1分钟就关上了！快点，走这边！”不过要是他把这些情绪表现出来，那就和其他的Shirogane狂信者一样了。要事先决，他尽可能冷静地强调了一下现下最重要的事情，没有继续让瞄准镜继续停留在不该停留的地方，而是锁定了下一个猎物，“我来牵制这些家伙。”  
Shiro没有问多余的问题，说了句“拜托你了”之后，捞起了身后的小孩就跳离了已经被制造了一个缺口的荒神包围圈。  
老实说，Adam是很惊讶被用这种近乎人肉过山车的粗糙方式带着跑的小孩居然还没昏过去这点的——甚至，可能还朝他在的方向抬头看了一眼——不过现在没有大惊小怪的时间。他继续扣动了扳机，把企图背后偷袭的荒神一一放倒，好让Shiro安心地撤离。枪响的间隙中，他只听到了搭档的一句只言片语飘了过来——“最棒的搭档。”

虽然自认为是个冷静的成年人了，但还是就因为这么一句简单的夸奖而兴奋地手抖了一下，险些射偏了一发子弹。  
……该死！Adam咬着嘴唇暗自骂了一声自己的出息。承认吧，他其实才是彻底的Shirogane狂信者。

 

几分钟后，Shiro一个人回来了，顺带收拾了几头游离在他的狙击范围之外的荒神。  
等确定周围没有其他威胁后，Adam收起了神机，从制高点一跃而下，走到了搭档身边。  
“那孩子没事了？”  
“托你的福，没什么问题！”Shiro咧开嘴笑起来，用力地点点头，高兴的整个人都在冒光。  
“你有点亢奋过头了……”  
“咦，你怎么看出来的？”  
“……因为……你把所有情绪都写在了脸上，而我没忘记带眼镜？”  
“这么明显？”  
“这么明显。”Adam肯定道，顿了顿以后，决定不再忍耐自己的好奇心，“发生了什么？”  
“啊，也没什么，就是……我刚刚救的那个孩子，真的很不可思议。“Shiro挠着脸，笑的像是个探险发现了宝物的男孩一般，“我从没见过这么厉害的孩子。”  
“仅从能被你当米袋一样扛着乱跑乱跳还不晕过去这点来判断，那孩子以后的确会是个人物……你有没有算过你跳上3楼时会产生多少G的瞬时加速度吗？”  
“……那…那是没办法……”Shiro脸红了起来，别开头，“而且我有控制我的动作幅度的！”  
“行吧……所以，那孩子厉害在哪里？”  
“……那孩子他居然攻击了荒神！”黑发神机使抛下了刚才的尴尬，然后兴奋地挥了挥手，做了个刺杀的手势，“你能相信吗？他不但没有被那些凶神恶煞的怪物吓到，居然还拿刀刺瞎了一只恶鬼之尾的眼睛。太厉害了！就算是我自己，在那个年纪大概也做不出来这种事。我觉得他以后一定能成为个很厉害的噬神者。”  
Adam对理解Shiro的话是没障碍的，可是对话中内容的矛盾却花了点时间整理。最后他得出一个符合逻辑的结论：“……………等等………Takashi？你刚才的战斗里面有撞到头吗？”  
“……哈？！当然没有！Adam你什么意思？！”  
“我觉得你看到幻觉了。”  
“才没有！我亲眼看到的！”Shiro脸上原本的兴奋转为不满，“你知道我不拿这种事开玩笑。”  
“我知道。但你应该也有关于荒神的基本常识。除非那孩子手上拿着的是神机，不然他不可能伤到荒神一丝一毫。就算换做现在的你，不用神机的话也伤不了荒神，你应该很清楚这点？”Adam摊着手，不明白自己怎么就突然要和自己的搭档兼第一部队的王牌解释起这种入门级的概念来。

“…………呃——………”Shiro脸上的表情一下子醒悟了，但随即就陷入了更深的困惑中。他侧过头看向了身边废墟中什么都没有的一个点，左手手指摸着下巴，用几乎自言自语的声调喃喃着，“可是我的确是亲眼看见的，我不觉得那是幻觉……”  
“不管如何，回去后你得去做个脑部扫描。”Adam更加确信了自己的推测，所以也不纠结于那个矛盾了。  
“……Adam…………”他的搭档无力地垂下肩膀，近乎埋怨地瞪了他一眼，“我根本没撞到头好吗？”  
“那么你有吸到过天使之卵放的毒气了吗？”  
“没有！”  
【各部队注意……】指挥官的通讯适时地想起，打断了他们渐渐开始变得没营养的对话，【东面战线有2头伐折罗出现。另外还新增了几只蚩尤。请负责防卫线已经趋于平静的噬神者们前往东面支援。】  
“……收到，我和Adam会立刻前去支援。”Shiro打住了之前的话头，恢复了严肃稳重的样子，回复了他们的指挥官。然后他又抬头看了看Adam，“Matt呢？”  
“他应该把南面的荒神都清理得差不多了，会自己去东面汇合吧。”  
“好。那我们管我们走吧。”快速决定好行动之后，他最后再不死心地抓了抓后脑勺，“等战斗结束后，我们就回避难所去找那个孩子问，他可以告诉你我绝对没看错！”  
“行行行，那个孩子叫什么名字来着？”  
“………………我忘记问了……”  
“……………………”靠谱、稳重、思路清晰……集体幻觉！Adam继续在心里默念了一遍，然后叹着气摇摇头，“回去后再说吧，任务优先。”  
“……对，任务优先。”他的王牌搭档难得露出了讪讪的表情，同意道。

————

最后，这场漫长又令人疲惫的守卫战持续到傍晚，警报才终于被解除。

因为过于疲惫，Adam和Shiro都忘记了要去确认一下那个被救出的孩子的事情。一直到第二天中午才想起来。  
他们前往了需要修缮的外围区域，找到了那家寄养所，但却被寄养所的老师告知说，那个被救回来的孩子，名字是Keith，在昨晚被总部的工作人员带走了。  
前不久他们接受的DNA检测结果出来，显示那孩子是很稀少的能够适应新型神机的类型，所以他们直接把他带去了总部的寄养设施培养，等他的身体成长到可以进行神机适格测试，就能成为新型的神机使。  
“哇哦……新型…？”Shiro瞪大了眼睛，表情介于惊讶和喜悦之间，然后笑了起来，用手肘碰了碰Adam的胳膊，“我跟你说的吧，那孩子真的很不可思议！”  
“嗯，的确……”关于这点，连Adam都不得不承认，他低下头摸了摸下巴，“……把近程武器，远程武器以及盾牌结合在同一个人造核心上并进行随意切换使用的新型神机吗？我听说现在还只在研发阶段……因为使用的核心完全不一样了，有适配基因的人几乎是万里挑一呢 …看起来他的确能成为个人物……”  
“我就跟你说嘛！想想看，可以随时切换近战和远程武器，这样的话战术都变得更加多样化了！啊，真希望他成为神机使以后能被分配回我们支部。”Shiro的眼睛几乎都在发亮，但Adam说不出那是出于对新型神机的憧憬还是对那个孩子感到的骄傲。  
“不过，我不觉得总部会把珍贵稀少的新型神机使分配到我们支部来……”Adam推了推眼镜，冷静地指出最有可能的事实，即使他自己也觉得挺可惜的。  
被泼了头冷水后，Shiro苦恼地撇了撇嘴，“不过也许还是有机会在战场上合作呢？你说那个时候他还会记得我吗？”  
“谁能忘得了你啊？”他几乎哑然失笑。  
“……Adam，你能不能偶尔放过我几次，别老这么嘲我吗？”  
“不开玩笑，我是说真的。”

这是事实，不管听上去多么像在调侃，不过这就是近乎真理的事实。  
即使后来，这件不了了之的小小插曲渐渐淡出了他们的生活，被时间冲淡到几乎遗忘……Adam愣是没想到过，在忙碌得马不停蹄的2年后，一批最近被分配到支部的新人噬神者当中，他见到了当年被Shiro救回来的孩子。  
实际上Adam并认不出那孩子，而且说孩子可能已经不准确了——那个头发长到了脖子，有着堇青石般眼瞳，脸上带着隔阂和冷漠的少年，心不在焉地回应他的点名登记后，开口第一句话问的就是“不应该是Shiro来教我们吗，他是第一部队的队长啊？”

Adam只是愣了那么几秒钟，然后就凭着少年的名字和他的特殊的身份——总部分配过来的数量及其稀少的新型神机使——一下子就推断出了少年的身份。

……好吧，不就是又多一个有着集体幻觉的Shirogane狂信者而已吗？

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道应不应该写点小论文……不过……这仍然只是我自己的脑洞而已。
> 
> 我觉得Adam是个成熟内敛自制的冷静派。他在701里面对Shiro最生气的反应是重重地把杯子砸桌上，杯子没坏，咖啡也几乎没洒出来多少。然后他放下近乎分手的狠话——不是‘咱们完了江湖再不见’这种，而是‘别期待你回来的时候我还在等你’。然后接着就说“我要去教课了再见。”
> 
> 那啥啊……我爱情剧看的蛮少的，也就看了点星际迷航TOS和AOS而已（那个不是爱情剧！！！！！！）  
> 对比现实中的情侣分手（虽然我的参考案例也非常少），这个分手算是很和平了吧？那得出这个人真的是非常好冷静自制了这一点应该也算是合理的逻辑推测？
> 
> 冷静自制的人，一般不会笨……我想……这点应该也没有人有异议哦？
> 
> 逻辑是冷静的人的美德……艾玛我真的不是在按照Spork的性格在设定Adam啊……硬要讲的话我是把Spork和老骨头的性格揉在了一起…………（喂！！）
> 
> 701里面Adam还和Shiro说过一句，“之前每一次战斗和演习我都陪着你。”然后关于Shiro的病症，他知道多久了还是个迷，有可能是知道很久了，但是之前出任务都还是follow着，最后到这次冥卫四，也就是人类目前最远的一次航行这里，hold不住了。那么之前的几次到底累计了多少压力我们是不知道了，而冥卫四那就是最后一根稻草，也许……但这不重要，重要的是之前每次任务&演习都陪着。所以我这里也设定了，不管心里是不是牢骚爆棚，但都会去陪着Shiro，就是这么爱这个人没办法。（这里其实是老骨头的设定了……）
> 
> 以上大概就是我对Adam的性格建造的依据和想法？当然，剩下的，对Shiro的爱这部分，因为作者也是个Shiro脑残粉，所以就很好写了自然而然就可以代入（求求你别……）
> 
> ……妈呀，这真的可以叫OC了吧……
> 
> Anyway……写都写了……就这样吧。
> 
> 三角形的三个顶点都到齐了，下章我们开始愉快的三角函数教学吧！（什么鬼！！！！


End file.
